User talk:Bond em7/Archive33
Catch up? Hey! If you're available at some point, I was wondering if you would like to do a brief catch up meeting on Sunday. I'll be home, but not quite sure when, but probably before 2 your time. Let me know. :) Wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure. -Alyssa5582 05:24, August 1, 2014 (UTC) Curious Just curious- but what was with the snake in Kinsel's office? ♥Echostar thing in communicationis hearing what isn't said. 15:00, August 1, 2014 (UTC) RP? It's been a few years since we've RPed together... so want to start one? 15:44, August 1, 2014 (UTC) : It doesn't really matter to me... Karith and Dylan went to school together, and Jake and Kinsel worked together, so I guess either of those pairs could work. 15:59, August 1, 2014 (UTC) : That's fine. Any place you prefer? : 16:11, August 1, 2014 (UTC) : I'm thinking Dylan can be found probably at Hogs Head - he's been unemployed for years, and lives in Hogsmeade. Shall you start or shall I? 16:23, August 1, 2014 (UTC) Upped hours, upped stress... And we both know how much I suck under stress :p Where I work is going under construction soon, so keeping it is going to be tricky. Then there's school. Can't go back to the school I'm going to right now because they're moving a mile away and I don't want to walk... and I can't go to public school and go to work, too. And I love my job. So I'm stressed. And after what happened with Colin, I really don't want to risk my position here. I apologize for not informing you, by the way. Listen to your heart! Listen to the rain! 16:05, August 1, 2014 (UTC) I promise I'll never fully leave this wiki if I can help it. And thank you. You're an awesome person :) (Seriously though. Who would replace you?) My activity will be waning, so maybe I'll be semi active now. If I need a break, I'll tell you. Promise. Listen to your heart! Listen to the rain! 16:33, August 1, 2014 (UTC) RE:House Its alright, I read your blog about stepping down, I know you've been going through some things I'd really like to tell you something in pm in chat if you don't mind. I've really looked up to you as a member of your department. it will be sad to see you step down but rl comes first. Just Clarification Karith was one year below Dylan, right? If I recall, Dylan was Head Boy while Karith was Prefect, and then Karith became Head Boy. 17:05, August 1, 2014 (UTC) Don't worry Don't worry about it if you can't make it. I just wanted to talk sometime soon, so enjoy your time with friends. :) Wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure. -Alyssa5582 17:11, August 1, 2014 (UTC) Chat? Since chat's being funky, we're all on http://us19.chatzy.com/78127118146162 if you'd like to join us, though some of us are still hanging around regular chat as well if you'd like to PM. ♥Echostar thing in communicationis hearing what isn't said. 18:02, August 1, 2014 (UTC) :Now we've switched to IRC. ♥Echostar thing in communicationis hearing what isn't said. 19:46, August 1, 2014 (UTC) 5 things 1. Mullins Manor/Archive 5 What HAPPENED to Lily???? :P 2. User:Echostar/Sandbox. What do you think of my idea for Teresa's new home? 3. Read the 'Chat' section in the Community corner for updates regarding where our current chat is located. Right now DARP chat is glitching but we're using it anyway, but if it crashes we'll use Mullins' chat, and if that crashes we'll use either chatzy or IRC. 4. At first I just wanted to welcome you home on chat (which I have NOT YET DONE- tsk tsk tsk :P) but now I have a couple serious topics stored too, when you get the chance. 5. You may be interested in Spirit Fingers... the author will be doing an interview with the Daily Prophet soon. :D Thanks! Echostar 20:43, August 4, 2014 (UTC) Same thing, different day Things are about as 'ok' as they are going to get. By Tuesday (August 5th) I think I should be able to get back to some sort of regular activity. Thanks for checking in. Belle Linda 09:26, August 3, 2014 (UTC) Owl for Prof. Kinsel Head Student Sign-ups and Community Corner I revised the CC to state it is for 7th years. Canon states it is for 7th years, as well as an old revision. Thanks. Deputy Is that for Sarah, and is she still Slytherin Head? Alex Jiskran 14:18, August 8, 2014 (UTC) Re. Yeah, I should be able to, thought if anyone else want's to help with the Hospital Wing, I'll gladly share it with them :) :Awesome, thanks! Leeds Well, I don't exactly picture everyone living in the same place. My RP character Dareth lives in Yorkshire when he's not in Hogwarts. He doesn't have any parents and thus I thought it would only be fitting to add Leeds Orphanage as a location, it would furthermore conflict with my RP character's background if he were to grow up another place. That's my reasoning anyhow, if that's not fine, then that's okay. SigvartTheDemon (talk) 16:54, August 8, 2014 (UTC)SigvartTheDemon Hufflepuff Captain/Prefects Hey Bond! I've selected the hufflepuff prefects and sent them the necessary Owls, they are Charity Bagman (CK) and Arthur Williams (Luke). We didn't have any applicants for the Quidditch Captain, so I selected Sadie Grey (Peis) - she's a sixth year and because she's Peis' char, I know she's very dedicated to quidditch! (A hopeful attempt at) solacing https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JKPeoPiK9XE Echostar 00:41, August 10, 2014 (UTC) Prefects Hi! Um, quick question (sorry to bother), when will the Heads be choosing Prefects? Ghosts and poltergeists, oh my! I was thinking... Maybe we could have various users roleplaying canon ghosts, such as the four houses ghosts and peeves. That would be fun! However, in order to roleplay them, they must have a sample roleplay with that ghost to see if they can stick to about what is their actual personality. A user that roleplays one of them must also be active (of course). So... Watcha think? : I was thinking about this as well, mostly because I want to RP one. Thinking back to the books, the ghosts are a big part of the thrill of Hogwarts, and held relatively important roles throughout the books. I think it would be really cool to RP ghosts, and add some of that cultural aspect to Hogwarts. : Character Hiya! I was wondering, do I have to do anything to have a metamorphmagus char? "I'm a sexy unicorn in the size of a potato. A sexy potato, if you must." - Twerking Mofo Rp? You up for starting the rp with Lyndsay and Lily or is this just a quickie? Echostar 22:14, August 11, 2014 (UTC) PS. I saw you were up and about at 2am... tsk tsk tsk :) Ryelle Aly just said I could adopt her back, and since you said to let you know as soon as I actually adopted her, could I take Mythology this term? 00:22, August 12, 2014 (UTC) Team Slytherin *Prefects Hunter Smith and Jaina Nordskov * Quidditch Captain Lillian "Heliel" Arcanus : I've already updated the Slytherin Common Room page, that was before I chose Jaina as Perfect. I'll do the rest now except this one Prefects. ƒR£j₳h →(talk) 03:03, August 12, 2014 (UTC) :Discrepancy I would love to correct or agree with Jaeslya in Potions. However, I haven't been able to find anything that says the Fire Protection Potion does not protect against natural non-magical flames. I refer you to Harry Potter wiki where it says - ... "used to move through flames unscathed." and "provides protection from most magical fires." - I would take "most" as it is used here to mean that the Potion is less useful in the face of Fiendfyre and/or the Fire-Making Spell, as I consider those to be magically created natural flame. If you disagree please let me know. If need be I would be happy to discuss it with you. ƒR£j₳h →(talk) 03:45, August 13, 2014 (UTC) RP Sorry we never did get a chance to finish our RP - I have had some real life stuff come up. We can continue it if you'd like, however I still may post a little slowly. 22:29, August 13, 2014 (UTC) Invitation Homework Is the Homework page still used? It doesn't look updated. Echostar 02:17, August 14, 2014 (UTC) Just letting you know. I figured I should tell somebody this application exists :D. Kinda expectinga no, but it's there anyway :P 14:24, August 14, 2014 (UTC) PS:Do you have to step down? I read your blog and all, but when you say 'step down' it kinda sounds like you're leaving leaving, not just slowing it down. I can't image Bond_em7 without a fancy crest ;( Invitation Plans Hi Bond, I wanted you to know that I have the dates for the Christmas Party. It will be takng place August 24th to the 30th and it will be hosted in the Ministry Ballroom. Now that you know the location this would be a perfect oppurtunity to have your characters RSVP and if they have already have then you are ahead of the game Have a good day, PrincessTris (talk) 12:14, August 15, 2014 (UTC) Re Thank you so much Bond :) it was difficult but I'm extremely overjoyed that I did it :) It's a nice feeling haha! RE: Everything My prefects are Thomas Hayden & April Adilyn Marie (unless Chrys doesn't make any edits for a while, then I'm switching her). My Quidditch Captain is Chanterelle Lombric-Argenta, whose co-captain is Orion Tulen. :)) I think Leeds and Lil' Bundles are too many orphanages. While I acknowledge that there are a lot of orphan chars on the wiki, I think Lil' Bundles is enough. I think I can handle Quidditch, but thanks for the offer. I think the first one can start on Sunday. Raven's already given me the bracket, which is uber helpful. (Really, I'm just trying to remember what Quidditch Match pages were titled, but I'll figure it out eventually! Promise. :P) LittleRedCrazyHood 01:14, August 16, 2014 (UTC) Class I can start bringing my class to a close, right? I believe classes are taught for an OOC week, and then archived, and the next class is prepared. Let me know if I'm wrong! A second opinion Can you look at the General_RP:Care_of_Magical_Creatures page and archives, and tell me what you think? Thanks, Alex Jiskran 06:30, August 19, 2014 (UTC) Dumbledore's_Army_Role-Play_Wiki:Image_Policy Bond, I've noticed a couple of things here - we failed to include the 'limited images from one source' agreement (I've added it), and this is one of the few (maybe only) policy pages without a shortcut. Alex Jiskran 06:12, August 20, 2014 (UTC) Auror Business Hey, Bond - if you've got some time now(ish) we can try to deal with it IC. If I don't hear from you within an hour or so, I'll Owl. Alex Jiskran 14:50, August 22, 2014 (UTC) Unrealistic? Explain how sneaking into the Ministry is unrealistic? Harry did it in The Deathly Hallows, and it was during the day. Yes, he had a Polyjuice potion but he was still able to get into Umbridge's Office and look through files. I wouldn't imagine a locked office having any kind of protective enchantment on it just over night? Also, Anwen worked in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement for France, and I imagine their isn't a whole lot of differences between the French and the British Ministries. :I should have guessed that the all powerful DARP dictator would have a way to counter that completely. I'll go ahead and fix it and you can tell me if it is realistic enough for your standards. Voting? For the new RB? Is that finished? DAW:RFP Listen to your heart! Listen to the rain! 02:08, August 25, 2014 (UTC) Chat? No reason. Just wanna chat :) Listen to your heart! Listen to the rain! 16:30, August 25, 2014 (UTC) Week 5/Christmas So I was curious, would this also mean students can RP outside of just their homes? And also maybe the Ministry Ballroom RP could be linked as well? Just a thought. Also, I was wondering about classes. For my classes, I just go by lessons, I don't go by weeks, because a lot of times, the lesson will be cut short, ya know what I'm saying? So I might continue my classes, and if students decide not to post in them, than that's ok with me. Anyway, let me know your opinions on my opinions :P Thanks :) ~ 22:35, August 25, 2014 (UTC) On the topic of Christmas Holiday, according to the Calendar Christmas would technically be this week, where week 5 would be more around March. Maybe it would be better to call this week off Spring Break or have it moved earlier in the year? --[[User:Peislandgal|'Peislandgal']] [[User talk:Peislandgal|'OWL ME!']] 16:55, August 26, 2014 (UTC) Sure thing! Either way would work, just wanted to point it out:P It only came to my attention with the 'Christmas' party happening right now :) Thanks! --[[User:Peislandgal|'Peislandgal']] [[User talk:Peislandgal|'OWL ME!']] 17:16, August 26, 2014 (UTC) Lyndsay The Prophet article is out. :) Echostar 10:31, August 28, 2014 (UTC) Jade Knight/Office I'm sure it needs archiving but, I have to go soon (school) I'll be back by noon(one your time) though? Listen to your heart! Listen to the rain! 14:19, August 28, 2014 (UTC) Sign up So, I guess you were right when you said that Wizarding Law doesn't get a lot of activity. I really enjoy the class, and I have made a lot of really cool interactive lessons to try and make the class better. I think SoA's idea about the Sign Up lists for classes would be so useful right now. And not just for my class, but for all of them. Teachers can better keep track of who is in their classes, and Users can owl the people that RP those characters and remind them about class. Most of the time, when I don't post on classes, it's from forgetting that I need to post on them. So I think with the reminder, it would be really helpful. So I think it would be really simple. Just set up each sign up like a class roster and have Users post their characters name on there, and beside that, their username. Anytime a User posts on a class without being on the roster, we could send a message to the User. If they don't sign up, we can then delete the post. This can also help with knowing what classes will be active, and basing lessons around that. I have several lessons where students take on the roles of certain government positions. For example, I have one that is a mock trial. For that, I have all of the positions needed for that planned out, but I don't have anywhere near the number of students needed to put that on. A sign up list would help that also. (SoA may or may not have explained this stuff when he told you) I know that when he told you, there was a reason that we didn't make these. I was wondering what that was? I think they would be so helpful. But, just a thought. Magical connections Funny thing. Today echo told you to post on caht three times and you did right after,. Then I tried it too and it worked. If you're not too busy, we'd love to see you on chat! :3 Listen to your heart! Listen to the rain! 03:37, August 29, 2014 (UTC) Status & Affiliation Request Are you active, or semi-active? :P Also, I received an affiliation request from the Avatar Roleplay Wiki on my talk page, so I directed the user towards our Affiliation Criteria page (which needs to be updated a little, btw) and then to you. Just to give you a heads-up. Echostar 18:45, August 31, 2014 (UTC) Meeting with Euclide Re: Do you have any in mind? I'm sure Colin would very much appriciate it xD Could you just Owl me back a name and I'll forward the message to Colin A sword swallower through and through. ~ Gruff 16:33, September 3, 2014 (UTC) Rp? You up for a Lily and Ashley rp? Echostar 23:43, September 4, 2014 (UTC) Getting back to you I asked you ages ago about the auror-survey thingy and you said we could do it as an rp. Are you still up for that? WE could do it in you chars' offices... 23:46, September 4, 2014 (UTC) Lily Jamie's Bar and Grille The Leaky Cauldron ? 23:59, September 4, 2014 (UTC) Now, the best of times for anything :) I'm available, if you are. Alex Jiskran 13:56, September 5, 2014 (UTC) IDIC As something we've never run, I was thinking maybe Lilly/Luc. They have much in common, I feel. :D Alex Jiskran 14:12, September 5, 2014 (UTC) Borgin and Burkes I was wondering who is in charge of Borgin and Burkes since the owner is inactive and I was also wondering if Borgin and Burkes could make personalized items for Rhaegar Vladimir. PrincessTris (talk) 13:05, September 7, 2014 (UTC) Only occurring in play It just struck me that if we are trying to resurrect the Order, Lily and Luc might make wonderful springboards for an ... edgier version. :P 15:58, September 7, 2014 (UTC) Amadorus and Joseph? Joseph and Krysalis have done rps so far at the Shrieking Shack, Jamie's Bar and Grille, and in the comments of Krysalis Euclide. Are you up for a more casual rp with Kinsel and Euclide where Krysalis is sure to come up? Echostar 19:50, September 7, 2014 (UTC) Seeking Advice If you're ever around on chat... I've got some stuff I've been thinking for awhile and haven't truly been able to sort through. It's not overly pressing, and I'm fine, so don't worry. But I'd appreciate a listening ear sometime. The course of true love never did run smooth 21:21, September 7, 2014 (UTC) Category:UserTalk Archive